


Lady in Red

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Peter erhält Einblick in die Vergangenheit seines Vater. San Francisco, 1961. Ein junger Shaolinpriester begegnet einem Mädchen in einem roten Kleid. Und verliebt sich in sie.





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: Lady in Red  
Teil 1 von 2  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Kung Fu - Im Zeichen des Drachen  
Paarung: Caine/Serena, Maia, Peter  
Rating: Romance, PG  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja

Summe/Hintergrund: Peter erhält Einblick in die Vergangenheit seines Vater. San Francisco, 1961. Ein junger Shaolinpriester begegnet einem Mädchen in einem roten Kleid. Und verliebt sich in sie.

Triva: In der Episode, auf der diese Story beruht, wird weder bestätigt noch verneint, dass Maia Caines Tochter ist (und ich persönlich glaube es auch nicht), daher habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, diese Möglichkeit hier auszuschließen. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern (Warner, Michael Sloan). Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Songtext-Auszüge von “Lady in Red” (Chris de Burgh)

 

Peter schwieg auf dem Rückweg zum Loft und da dies ein völlig untypisches Verhalten für seinen Sohn war, fiel es Caine nicht schwer, zu „erraten“, dass ihn immer noch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage beschäftigten. Der Gedanke an die Überraschung in Peters Gesicht, als der von Serenas Bedeutung im Leben seines Vaters erfuhr, brachte ein Lächeln auf Caines Lippen – trotz der leisen Wehmut, die ihn nach dem erneuten Abschied von Serena und Maia erfüllte. Und doch... es war, wie Serena gesagt hatte – es war viel mit ihnen geschehen in diesen dreißig Jahren. Mit ihnen beiden. Er gehörte hierher in diese Stadt, zu Peter – und Serena und Maia zu ihrer Familie in New York. 

Caine dachte mit Dankbarkeit an die drei Jahre, die sie vor so langer Zeit zusammen verbringen durften und akzeptierte, dass der Verlust von Maia und Serena seinen weiteren Weg geformt hatte, so wie das Tao es lehrte. Kein halbes Jahr nach Serenas spurlosem Verschwinden hatte er Laura kennen gelernt. Ihre Liebe hatte die Wunde in seinem Herzen geheilt und ihm das kostbarste Geschenk seines Lebens gemacht – Peter. Dieser Teil seiner Vergangenheit war nun endgültig abgeschlossen. Zumindest war er das für ihn. Er wandte den Kopf und blickte seinen Sohn an, studierte die nachdenklichen Falten auf der sonst glatten Stirn, halb verdeckt von dichtem Haar, das sich ebenso wenig bändigen lassen wollte wie der rebellische Geist darunter. Er wusste, dass Peter viele Fragen hatte, aber unsicher war, wie er sie stellen sollte. So viel hatte ihm die zögerliche Frage nach Maias Vater gezeigt, die Peter nach der Abfahrt der beiden Frauen gestellt hatte. Und vielleicht hätte er ihm eine klare Antwort geben sollen, anstatt einer nichtssagenden Bemerkung und einer Gegenfrage, eigentlich dazu gedacht, Peter daran zu erinnern, dass ihn manche Dinge nichts angingen. 

Caine blieb stehen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie sich mitten in einer Passantenmenge auf einer der belebtesten Straßen in Chinatown befanden. Doch niemand rempelte oder pöbelte den Shaolin an, damit er weiter gehe. So etwas mochte vielleicht jedem anderen passieren, doch die Menschen gingen einfach um Caine herum, so wie sie ohne Nachzudenken auch jedem anderen Hindernis ausgewichen wären, das einfach in ihrem Weg auftauchte, einem Briefkasten oder einem Zeitungsautomaten. 

Vielleicht irrte er sich. Vielleicht hatte sein Sohn ein Recht auf dieses Wissen. „Peter.“ 

Trotz des Lärmens, der Stimmen, der Musikfetzen, dem Straßenverkehr – Caine erhob die Stimme nicht, sprach so leise und betont als würde er sich in der Stille seiner Wohnung befinden. Und trotzdem blieb Peter, der ihm - wie immer von einer ungeduldigen Energie erfüllt – ein paar Schritte vorauseilte, so abrupt stehen, als wäre er gegen eine Wand geprallt. Eine ältere Frau, schwer beladen mit zwei Einkaufstaschen und einer kleinen Holzkiste, drängte sich an ihm vorbei, als Peter sich zu seinem Vater umdrehte. Eine Kante der Kiste erwischte Peter am Ellbogen und er zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz seinen Arm hochschoss. 

Abwesend massierte er die schmerzende Stelle, als er auf seinen Vater zutrat. „Paps? Was ist los?“ Cop-Instinkt ließ seinen Blick die Umgebung auf eine mögliche Gefahr hin scannen, doch es schien alles völlig normal. Und die Belustigung in Caines Augen brachte ihn dazu, sich leicht dumm zu fühlen – was wiederum dazu führte, dass er ärgerlich wurde. „Was ist?“, fragte er scharf.

Caine zuckte mit den Schultern. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Grübelfalten auf Peters Stirn, die unter seiner Berührung verschwanden, als hätte er sie ausgelöscht. 

Genauso schnell verschwand Peters Ärger. Statt dessen seufzte er voll Ungeduld und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Langsam sollte er sich daran gewöhnt haben, dass seinem Vater ein gewisses Gespür für das richtige Timing abging. Wider Willen musste er grinsen. Es war immer wieder schön, etwas zu entdecken, dass zeigte, dass selbst Kwai Chang Caine nicht völlig perfekt war. Seine Stimmung hellte sich auf, wie an einem Sommertag Wolken davonzogen, die eben noch die Sonne verdeckt hatten. 

Die braunen Augen des Priesters schimmerten mit unterdrücktem Gelächter, während sein Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb. „Ah! Spüre ich eine gewisse Beruhigung deiner Gedanken, mein Sohn?“, meinte er unschuldig.

Peter brach in Lachen aus und legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Vaters, um ihn kurz an sich zu ziehen und auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Als wüsstest du das nicht genau, Paps.“ Ein alter Mann schob ein Fahrrad an ihnen vorbei, das mit Kartons beladen war und das Ende des Lenkers bohrte sich in Peters Rücken. „Au! Lass’ uns von hier verschwinden, bevor wir vom Asphalt gekratzt werden müssen.“

Caine warf Peter wieder diesen „Ich-bin-völlig-ahnungslos-von-was-du-sprichst“-Blick zu, nickte jedoch und setzte sich in Bewegung, seinen Sohn mit sich ziehend. Seine Hand glitt um Peters Rücken, fand die von der Kollision mit dem Lenker geprellte Stelle und wischte den Schmerz einfach weg. 

Peter seufzte. „Eines Tages musst du mir diesen Trick beibringen.“

Caine sah ihn an. „Ein Trick?“, echote er mit diesem übertrieben unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, der in Peter entweder den Wunsch auslöste, ihn zu umarmen oder wütend zu werden. „Du meinst?“

„Ich meine, wie du es fertig bringst, dass die Leute um dich herumgehen, anstatt dich anzurempeln. Ich fühle mich wie eine Frucht, an der am Obststand zu viele Kunden herumgedrückt haben, um zu prüfen, ob sie reif ist.“ 

Wieder gab Caine ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort. „Das liegt wohl einfach an meinem... wie hast du das ausgedrückt?... an meinem Typ.“ Er strahlte mit der Genugtuung wieder einmal eine der zahllosen umgangssprachlichen Klippen umschifft zu haben.

Peter lachte. „Du bist wirklich einzigartig, Paps“, meinte er mit einem Kopfschütteln. 

„Das nehme ich an“, entgegnete der Priester trocken. „Du musst nicht zurück ins Revier?“, fragte er dann ernst. 

„Nicht jetzt. Ich arbeite heute die Nachtschicht. Maia wollte einkaufen gehen und ich habe den Dienst mit Jody getauscht, um sie begleiten zu können.“ Abrupt war Peters Stimme ebenso ernst wie die seines Vaters geworden. „Lee Sung sitzt zwar hinter Gittern, aber glaubst du, dass sie in New York wirklich sicher sein werden? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er keine Tong-Verbindungen hat und Serena und Maia werden immerhin als Zeugen gegen ihn aussagen.“

Caine schien die Menschen zu betrachten, an denen sie vorbeigingen, während er über Peters Worte nachdachte. „Sie werden sicher sein“, sagte er dann. „Serena und Maia wissen nur sehr wenig über Lee Sungs Geschäfte, seine Beziehungen und Kontakte. Er hat sie davon abgeschirmt – Serena hatte nie sein Vertrauen. Sie zu töten hätte keinen Einfluss auf seinen Prozess und wäre nur ein dummer Akt blinder Rache. Und Lee Sung ist kein dummer Mann. Serena und Maia hatten für ihn in dem Moment ihren Zweck erfüllt, als er mir ins Gesicht sagen konnte, dass er sie mir damals weggenommen hat.“

„Weißt du, Paps... eigentlich hätte ich gedacht...“ Peter brach ab. 

„Was hast du gedacht, mein Sohn?“, hakte Caine sofort nach.

Peter stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacken. „Naja, ich hätte erwartet, dass du Serena und Maia nach New York begleitetst, nachdem sie nicht hier bleiben können. Ich meine... es ist... ich konnte nicht übersehen, wie viel dir die beiden noch immer bedeuten.“ 

Wieder stoppte Caine abrupt, doch hatten sie inzwischen glücklicherweise die ruhigere Allee hinter dem Gebäude in dem die Wohnung des Priesters lag, erreicht. „Wenn ein Vogel nach langer Gefangenschaft aus dem Käfig gelassen wird, dann wird er sich nicht lange an einem Ort niederlassen. Er will seine Freiheit spüren und dorthin reisen, wohin ihn seine Flügel tragen. Auch wenn diese Reisen unsicher und gefährlich sein sollten. Die beiden haben einander und das ist alles, was sie brauchen. Es wird ihnen gut gehen. Und mein Leben ist hier, wo ich gebraucht werde. In dieser Stadt. Bei meinem Sohn.“

Peter schluckte und sah zu Boden. „Aber... ich wollte wirklich nicht lauschen... ich habe gehört, wie Serena sagte, dass sie... nun, dass sie... nie aufgehört hätte, dich zu lieben. Und ich dachte... du musst seit Mom’s Tod doch einsam sein. Ihr hättet eine zweite Chance bekommen, du und Serena und Maia hättet eine... Familie werden können.“ Da war sie, die Frage, die er nicht auszusprechen wagte. Die Hand seines Vaters legte sich unter sein Kinn, hob seinen Kopf an, bis er ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Peter – *wir* sind eine Familie. Ich bedauere, dass dir meine ausweichende Antwort so viel Kummer bereitet hat. Maia ist nicht meine Tochter. Als ich Serena kennen lernte, war Maia bereits ein Jahr alt. Ich habe sie beide sehr geliebt, doch wenn sich unsere Lebenswege nicht getrennt hätten, dann wäre ich nie deiner Mutter begegnet. Sie war... und ist... die große Liebe meines Lebens. Und du bist ihr Vermächtnis, ihr Geschenk an die Welt. Wann immer ich dich betrachte, sehe ich deine Mutter in deinem Gesicht, deinem Lachen, deinem ganzen Wesen. Sie lebt in dir. Wie könnte da eine andere Frau ihren Platz einnehmen?“

Peter starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du hast noch nie so über sie gesprochen“, erwiderte er heiser. 

„Vielleicht hätte ich es tun sollen, dann müssten wir jetzt nicht diese Unterredung führen“, sagte sein Vater sanft und legte seine Hand an Peters Wange. Eine Geste, die den erwachsenen Mann noch immer so in ihren Bann zog, wie sie es bei dem kleinen Jungen getan hatte. „Ich glaubte, dir den Schmerz und die Sehnsucht ersparen zu müssen, die du empfunden hättest, wenn ich zu dir von deiner Mutter gesprochen hätte. Du warst noch so jung, als sie starb, kaum zwei Jahre alt, du konntest dich nur an sehr wenig erinnern. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich dich damit auch des Trostes und der Freude von Erinnerungen beraubt habe.“ Er seufzte leise. „Außerdem war es für mich so auch leichter, mich vor meinem eigenen Schmerz zu verstecken. Erst als ich dich verlor... verlor ich alles.“ Peter umarmte ihn und Caine hielt ihn fest, als er die Arme um seine Schultern zittern spürte. 

„Es ist okay“, flüsterte Peter dicht an seinem Ohr, seine Stimme so brüchig und unsicher, wie er als Heranwachsender geklungen hatte, wenn ihn seine Gefühle übermannten. „Wir sind wieder zusammen. Du bist nicht mehr allein. Nie wieder. Ich werde immer bei dir sein.“

Caine drückte ihn fest an sich, hielt ihn sicher, ließ seine Finger wieder und wieder durch Peters Haar gleiten, bis das Zittern aufhörte. Er wusste, dass mehr als Serena und Maias Existenz seinen Sohn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatten. Peter bemühte sich zwar, es nicht zu zeigen, doch die Angst, abgewiesen und verlassen zu werden, lebte nach wie vor in ihm. Und seine Weigerung, Peter zu Lee Sungs Turnier mitzunehmen, musste ihm wie eine Zurückweisung erscheinen. Doch hinter Chans Wolfsgrinsen und seiner glattzüngigen Einladung hatte Caine Gefahr gespürt. Eine Drohung, die von etwas sehr viel Mächtigerem ausging als von Tans ehemaligem Assistenten. Und trotzdem hatte es Peter nicht davon abgehalten, ihm zu folgen. Auch ohne den Vorwand, an einer Polizeiaktion teilzunehmen und ohne die Tarnung, ein Söldner wie Chan zu sein, wäre Peter auf der Insel erschienen. Caine seufzte leise und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Doch wie sollte er seinen Sohn verurteilen, wenn er doch in der gleichen Situation nicht anders gehandelt hätte...

Als er spürte, dass sich der Sturm im Inneren seines Sohnes etwas gelegt hatte, schob er ihn ein Stück von sich, um Peters Gesicht zu betrachten. Er war nicht überrascht über die Erschöpfung, die sich in seinen Zügen zeigte. Peters Emotionen waren oft so stark, dass die Anstrengung sie zu meistern, ihn auslaugte. „Komm’ mit mir nach Hause, Peter“, sagte er leise. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du noch etwas Ruhe bekommst, bevor du auf das Revier gehst.“

„Ich werde keinen deiner speziellen Tees trinken, Paps.“ Peters Stimme klang noch immer etwas brüchig, doch in seinen Augen zeigte sich bereits wieder der Anflug eines Lächelns. Für den Moment war der Sturm vorbei.

„Du wirst einen meiner Tees trinken“, entgegnete Caine und musterte seinen strengsten Blick – von dem er jedoch wusste, dass er Peter nicht täuschen würde. Er ließ einen Arm um die Schulter seines Sohnes und führte ihn in Richtung Loft. 

„Aber Paps, das Zeugs schmeckt furchtbar...“ Peter protestierte, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Doch seine Natur ließ nicht zu, dass er kampflos nachgab. 

„Du wirst das... ‚Zeugs’... trotzdem trinken.“ Entschlossen begann Caine, die Feuerleiter zum Balkon seiner Wohnung hoch zu klettern. Er lächelte innerlich über das Protestgemurmel seines Sohnes, der ihm jedoch gehorsam folgte.

* * *

Peter starrte in die leere Teetasse. Welche Überraschung! Es hatte nur halb so schlimm geschmeckt, wie er gedacht hatte, doch das Gebräu hinterließ ein Kratzen in seinem Hals und einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf seiner Zunge. Er sah auf, als er den Blick seines Vaters auf sich spürte. 

Caine setzte sich seitlich zu Peter auf die Plattform und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich herum. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?“, fragte er leise. 

„Ja.“ So ungern er es zugeben mochte, was immer er auch getrunken hatte, ließ ihn tatsächlich ruhiger werden. Peter stellte die Tasse ab, schob sie – unauffällig, wie er dachte – weitmöglichst weg, in der Hoffnung, er würde keine zweite Dosis verpasst bekommen. Er sah auf und duckte sich spielerisch, als ihm der tadelnde Blick seines Vaters klarmachte, dass er beobachtet worden war. Er rollte dramatisch mit den Augen. 

Caine lachte und schlug ihn ganz leicht mit dem Handrücken auf die Wange, eine dieser Ohrfeigen „um die Lektion einzuprägen“, die Peter zugleich liebte und hasste. 

„Ich dachte, du hättest damit aufgehört, Paps“, beklagte er sich grinsend.

„Ich dachte, du hättest damit aufgehört, mich Paps zu nennen“, gab Caine im gleichen Tonfall zurück. 

Wieder veränderte sich sein Gesicht, das Lachen verschwand aus seinen Zügen und er betrachtete Peter ernst. Er hob die Hand, strich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine imaginäre Linie nach, die an Peters Schläfe begann und an seinem Kinn endete. Es war noch immer eine neue Geste, etwas an das sich Peter nicht aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte. Zum ersten Mal hatte sein Vater es in dem ausgebrannten Haus getan, damals als sie sich gerade wiedergefunden hatten. Es schien, als müsse sich Caine dessen, was er sah, durch Berührung versichern. Wärme ging von den Fingerspitzen seines Vaters aus, als würde er sein Gesicht in die Sonne halten. Peter schloss die Augen und spürte, wie die Wärme durch seinen ganzen Körper glitt, seine Muskeln entspannte und ihn schläfrig machte. Als die Hand von seinem Gesicht weggenommen wurde, schlug er die Augen auf – vielleicht ein wenig zu hastig, um sicher zu sein, dass es nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war. Nein. Sein Vater saß ihm gegenüber, den Kopf ein wenig schiefgelegt, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen so intensiv, dass Peter nach einem Moment wegsehen musste, als könne er sich daran verbrennen, wenn er zu lange hinsah. Er ließ den Kopf sinken, zog sich ein Stück weit in sich selbst zurück. Die Liebe seines Vaters war etwas, das wehtat, wenn man sich nicht vorsah... etwas, dass einen tötete, wenn man sie verlor. In einem Waisenhaus nahm einen niemand in den Arm oder sang ein Lied, wenn man traurig war; niemand vertrieb schlechte Träume mit einer einzigen Berührung... Er hatte Angst, sich jemals wieder dieser Liebe zu öffnen.

„Ich weiß...“

Peter ließ sich zurückfallen in die Sicherheit der Arme, die ihn umfassten. 

„Ich weiß...“, wiederholte Caine leise, sein Mund dicht an Peters Ohr. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der Angst hat, Peter.“

Er vergrub sein Gesicht an die Schultern, die ihm schon als Kind als Zuflucht gedient hatten, wenn der Druck der Welt auf seine kleine Gestalt zu viel geworden war. Ein Teil von ihm schämte sich dieser Schwäche, diese Nähe so sehr zu brauchen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte einfach nur wieder der kleine Junge sein, der Trost und Geborgenheit suchte... 

„Erzähl’ mir von Serena“, sagte er nach einer Weile. 

„Du solltest ein wenig schlafen“, entgegnete Caine prompt, doch seine Stimme klang abwesend. 

Peter wiederholte seine Bitte nicht, sondern wartete. Nach ein paar Minuten fühlte er so etwas wie ein Erschauern durch den Körper seines Vaters gehen und die Arme um ihn schlossen sich noch ein wenig fester. 

„Ich war neunzehn Jahre alt, als ich die Brandmale nahm“, begann Caine leise.

„Neunzehn!?!“, wiederholte Peter schockiert. „Ich dachte, du wärst älter gewesen. Aber wo...?“ Er hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. 

„Das ist eine andere Geschichte“, unterbrach ihn sein Vater sanft. „Du wolltest die Geschichte von Serena und Maia hören, oder?“

„Ja.“ Peter legte den Kopf zurück. Er fühlte sich so warm und sicher, dass alle Anspannung von ihm abglitt. Vielleicht konnte er sogar schlafen... 

„Viele junge Shaolinpriester entschließen sich für eine Zeit des Wanderns, nachdem sie die Brandmale empfangen haben.“ 

Die Stimme seines Vaters wob ihren magischen Bann um ihn, wie zahllose Nächte zuvor.

„Ich kam nach San Francisco. Mein Vater hatte gerüchteweise davon gehört, dass es in Nordkalifornien einen Shaolintempel geben würde. Ich hoffte, dass es mir möglich sein würde, seinen Standort in Chinatown zu erfahren. Sechs Jahre zuvor war mein Vater in den Himalaja aufgebrochen, um das Kreuz von Castenada zu suchen. Ich hatte zwei Briefe von ihm erhalten, danach kam keine weitere Nachricht mehr. Man sagte mir, dass die Expedition, der er sich angeschlossen hatte, nach einem Schneesturm als vermisst galt. Schließlich sagte man mir, es gäbe keine Hoffnung mehr, man hielt die Expeditionsmitglieder für tot.“ 

Caine unterbrach sich und neigte den Kopf leicht, um Peters Atem zu lauschen. Seine Ohren bestätigten nur, was er ohnehin schon wusste – Peter war eingeschlafen. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, als er seinen Sohn sanft auf die dünne Matte bettete, auf der er sonst zu schlafen pflegte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen und ein paar gemurmelten Worten drehte sich Peter herum, bis er komfortabel lag, einen Arm unter die Wange geschoben, den anderen ausgestreckt, den Rücken seinem Vater zugewandt. Caine beugte sich über ihn, strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zurück und lgte seine Hand auf Peters Schulter.

Dann fuhr er leise fort. „Als ich nach San Francisco kam, war ich ganz allein. Ja, ich weiß, wie du dich gefühlt hast, nach der Zerstörung des Tempels, Peter. Ich verstehe dich besser, als du ahnst...“

 

* * * * * Flashback * * * * * *

Der junge Mann betrat Chinatown durch das Tor mit seinen beiden steinernen Wächtern. Selbst die Steinlöwen schienen ihm verwundert hinterher zu sehen. Es lag noch der Morgennebel mit seinem leichten Salzgeruch zwischen den Häusern, den der Wind von der Bay herwehte. Er wanderte scheinbar ziellos durch die, sich zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde erst langsam belebenden, Straßen. Ein uralter Zeitungsverkäufer schlurfte die Straße entlang, auf seinem faltigen Hals drehte sich sein Kopf wie der einer Schildkröte um dem Wanderer hinterher zu blicken. Seine Erinnerung trug ihn um viele Jahre und noch mehr Meilen zurück, seine Augen weiteten sich und er murmelte ehrfürchtig ein Wort, dass er zuletzt als Kind benutzt hatte. „Shaolin.“ 

Aus einer Bäckerei drangen verlockende Düfte auf die Straße. Junge Männer begannen Gemüsekisten auszuladen und in Restaurants zu schaffen. Der Fremde ging weiter, nach Norden, auf die Bay zu. Er hatte keinen Blick für die bunten Auslagen der Geschäfte, stoppte nicht einmal, um in eines der Schaufenster zu starren. Unter einem Hut, der aussah, als hätte er schon Generationen von Männern vor ihm begleitet, blitzte kurzes, braunes Haar hervor. Seine Kleidung war schlicht, abgetragen und etwas zu groß, als hätte er sie von einem älteren Bruder geerbt und trug sie nun auf. Der Stoff schien von der Sonne oder vom häufigen Waschen wie ausgebleicht. Unter einer leicht schäbigen, braunen Lederjacke sah ein gelbliches Hemd hervor, das am Kragen mit andersfarbigem Stoff geflickt war. Seine Hose war in einem staubigen Olivton und umgekrempelt. Er war barfuss. Über der Schulter trug er eine aufgerollte Schlafmatte, an der ein Paar Schuhe hing, denen man ansah, dass sie schon viele Meilen zurückgelegt hatten und an einem Lederriemen eine Bambusflöte. An seiner rechten Seite befand sich eine Tasche aus Leder, die wie ein Erbstück aus dem Wilden Westen aussah, formlos, stellenweise durchgescheuert. Ihr Riemen war mit groben Stichen mehrfach zusammengeflickt worden. 

Auf den ersten Blick ein Bettler, ein Heimatloser, ein Landstreicher – doch auf den zweiten Blick war da mehr. Eine Aura von Stärke, die nichts mit körperlicher Kraft zu tun hatte, sondern von innen kam. Viele beachteten ihn nicht, versunken in ihre eigenen Sorgen oder noch schläfrig auf dem Weg an ihre Arbeitsstellen. Manche beobachteten ihn misstrauisch, als erwarteten sie nur das Schlechteste von ihm, als mache ihn seine abgetragene Kleidung zu einem Kriminellen. Manche beobachteten ihn mitleidig, fragten sich, welches Schicksal ihn befallen hatte. Manche nahmen sich die Zeit, ihm ihre Blicke folgen zu lassen, fragend, als spürten sie etwas von ihm ausgehen, dass sie sich nicht erklären konnten. 

Der junge Mann stoppte und zog ein zerfleddertes Buch aus seiner Tasche. Er wischte sich die Hände an seinem Hemd ab, bevor er es aufschlug. Er suchte etwas darin, las eine Seite und packte es vorsichtig wieder weg. Offenbar hatte er eine Richtungsanweisung gesucht, denn er wechselte nun die Straßenseite und bog in eine der zahllosen schmalen Gassen ein. Schulkinder kamen ihm entgegen und starrten ihn mit der Kinder eigenen, offenen Neugier an, tuschelten miteinander und liefen lachend davon. Aus dem Schatten, den die Krempe des Hutes über sein Gesicht warf, lächelten sie die Augen des Fremden an. 

Der Vormittag war bereits weit fortgeschritten, die Sonne sandte freundliche Strahlen auf die Stadt hinab, als er North Beach erreichte und durchquerte. Die Straßen schwirrten wie ein Bienenstock, überall bewegten sich Menschen von einem Ort zum anderen. Ein Gewirr von Stimmen, Musik, Hupen, dem Klingeln und Rauschen der Straßenbahnen und quietschenden Reifen vermischte sich mit anderen Straßengeräuschen zu einer ohrenbetäubenden Kakophonie menschlichen Lebens. 

Die Mittagszeit kam und ging und mit ihr eine neue Menschenmasse, die die kurze Unterbrechung ihrer Arbeitszeit zum Shoppen oder Essen nutzten. Aus den Restaurants entlang der Straßen drangen die verlockendesten Gerüche, doch der Wanderer machte keine Pause, kehrte nirgendwo ein, um seinen Hunger zu stillen. Er stoppte nur einmal kurz, um an einem öffentlichen Brunnen zu trinken und Gesicht und Hände zu waschen, bevor er weiterging. 

Die Hitze, die sich zwischen den Häusern in den engen Straßen aufgespeichert hatte, wurde von einer leichten Brise gemildert, die vom Pazifik kommend über die Barbary Coast strich. Vor einer großen, asphaltierten Fläche, die von einem Zaun abgegrenzt wurde, blieb der junge Mann stehen. Er zog erneut das zerfledderte Buch aus der Tasche und schlug etwas nach. Sein Blick glitt suchend über die leere Fläche, als sähe er vor seinen Augen das Gebäude, das sich dort einmal befunden haben mochte. Er stand eine Zeitlang da, dann packte er das Buch wieder ein, schulterte seine Tasche, rückte den Hut zurecht und ging weiter, auf The Embarcadero zu. 

Die sinkende Sonne, die ihre Farbpracht über dem Meer ausblutete, fand ihn auf einem Pier. Er saß am Rand, auf den harten, hölzernen Planken, die Beine untergeschlagen. Sein Blick ging in die endlose Ferne, über die Weite des Wassers vor ihm. 

So saß er dort, reglos, als warte er auf etwas. Stunde um Stunde, bis ihn die Dunkelheit mit ihren samtenen Armen umfing...

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Lady in Red  
Teil 2 von 2  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Kung Fu - Im Zeichen des Drachen  
Paarung: Caine/Serena, Maia, Peter  
Rating: Romance, PG-15  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja

Summe/Hintergrund: Peter erhält Einblick in die Vergangenheit seines Vater. San Francisco, 1961. Ein junger Shaolinpriester begegnet einem Mädchen in einem roten Kleid. Und verliebt sich in sie.

Triva: In der Episode, auf der diese Story beruht, wird weder bestätigt noch verneint, dass Maia Caines Tochter ist (und ich persönlich glaube es auch nicht), daher habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, diese Möglichkeit hier auszuschließen. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern (Warner, Michael Sloan). Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Songtext-Auszüge von “Lady in Red” (Chris de Burgh)

 

…And when you turned to me and smiled  
it took my breath away   
And I have never had such a feeling…

Die lauten Schreie zweier Möwen, die sich um ihr Frühstück stritten, weckten den Wanderer. Der junge Mann richtete sich auf und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen, das Meer vor ihm voller roter und orangefarbener Splitter. Er starrte auf die Farbpracht, gefangen von der verschwenderischen Pracht, die sich ihm so freimütig darbot. 

„Ich komme jeden Morgen hierher und bleibe ein paar Minuten stehen, bevor ich zur Arbeit gehe.“

Der Wanderer sah verwundert auf, als neben ihm plötzlich eine Stimme erklang. Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, war neben ihn eine junge Frau... nein, ein Mädchen... getreten. Ihr Kleid schien aus einem rotschimmernden Stück Sonnenaufgang geschneidert zu sein. Der salzgeschwängerte Wind spielte mit ihrem halblangen, hellbraunen Haaren. Intelligente, dunkelgraue Augen musterten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Scheu. 

Wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen, kam der junge Mann mit einer für ihn völlig untypischen Schwerfälligkeit auf die Beine. 

Sie strich sich das Haar zurück, schob den Riemen ihrer großen, bunten Tasche zurecht und richtete den Blick wieder auf das Meer. 

So standen sie mehrere Minuten lang in Schweigen nebeneinander und beobachteten den Sonnenaufgang. 

Schließlich seufzte das Mädchen leise und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. „Ich muss gehen, sonst komme ich zu spät zum Dienst.“ Der traurige Zug um ihren Mund wurde von einem Lächeln ausgelöscht, als sie dem Fremden ihre Hand hinstreckte. „Mein Name ist Serena.“

„Ich bin Caine.“ 

„Caine? Was für ein schöner Name.“ Sie lächelte erneut, als sich die Wangen des jungen Mannes rot verfärbten. Dann wandte sie sich ab und lief davon, ein rotes Stück Himmel mitten im Dunst des frühen Morgens.

* * * * * Flashback Ende * * * * * *

 

Peter bewegte sich im Schlaf, stieß die leichte Decke von sich, mit der ihn sein Vater zugedeckt hatte. Caine strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Peters Schläfe und er glitt in tieferen Schlaf zurück. Durch die angelehnten Balkontüren kam das weiche Licht der Nachmittagssonne, Staubflocken tanzten in ihm, erinnerten den Priester an Sonnensplitter, die auf der Oberfläche des Pazifiks trieben...

 

* * * * * Flashback * * * * * *

….I've never seen you looking so lovely   
as you did tonight   
I've never seen you shine so bright  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing   
Or that highlights in your hair   
That catch your eyes   
I have been blind… 

 

Sie war zurückgekehrt, wie Caine es gehofft hatte. Serena. Er hatte den Tag damit verbracht, Arbeit zu suchen und schließlich einen Aushilfsjob als Packer in einer Lagerhalle erhalten. Die Arbeit war hart und wurde schlecht bezahlt, doch er war nicht an Geld interessiert und daran gewöhnt, hart zu arbeiten. Einen Platz zum Schlafen benötigte er nicht, der Strand unterhalb des Piers, an dem er Serena getroffen hatte, bot ihm Abgeschiedenheit genug. 

Er setzte sich in lotus an den Rand des Piers und ließ sich von den Geräuschen und Gerüchen des Meeres umfangen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit empfand er wieder den inneren Frieden und die besänftigende Stille, die er im Tempel seines Vaters kennen gelernt hatte.

Schritte ließen ihn aufsehen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich, als er die schlanke Gestalt in dem roten Kleid auf sich zukommen sah. 

Sie lächelte, als sie ihn erreichte. „Ich musste einfach wiederkommen“, sagte sie leise. „Caine.“ Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und setzte sich neben ihn, ihre Beine baumelten über den Rand des Piers. „Wohnst du hier?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ich schlafe hier.“ Seine Stimme kam ihm rau und ungeübt vor, als hätte er eben erst sprechen gelernt. 

Ihr Haar fiel halb über ihr Gesicht, als sie den Kopf neigte. „Dann bist du nicht aus San Francisco?“

„Nein. Ich bin erst vor ein paar Tagen hier angekommen.“

„Oh, dann...“ Ihr Blick glitt auf seine entblößten Unterarme, er hatte die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, als er sich Gesicht und Hände gewaschen hatte. Etwas zwischen Neugier und Schockiertheit lag über ihren Zügen. „Das sind Brandnarben! Aber sie sind... nicht von einem Unfall? Ich bin Krankenschwester, ich kenne mich mit so etwas aus. Sie sehen frisch aus. Du musst Schmerzen haben.“

„Nein, kein Unfall.“ Caine streifte verlegen seine Ärmel über die Narben. „Es sind Brandmale. Ich bin... ich bin Shaolinpriester.“

„Shaolinpriester?“, wiederholte sie verständnislos, ihre Augen verengten sich leicht.

„Eine buddhistische Sekte. In China.“ Er starrte auf seine nun bedeckten Arme. „Die Male sind fast ein Jahr alt. Sie schmerzen nicht mehr.“

Serena stand auf. „Ich muss jetzt nach Hause“, sagte sie, wandte sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte.

Caine richtete den Blick aufs Meer. Unerklärlicherweise tat es weh, sie weggehen zu sehen.

„Caine?“

Sein Kopf drehte sich wie aus eigenem Willen. 

„Ich werde morgen früh wieder hierher kommen“, sagte Serena und lächelte. 

Sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus und er konnte nicht mehr tun, als zu nicken. 

* * * * * Flashback Ende * * * * * *

 

Nach einem erneuten Blick auf seinen nun friedlich schlafenden Sohn, stand Caine auf und trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Der Hof unterhalb des Gebäudes war voll hin- und hereilender Menschen, die alle möglichen Waren an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz schafften. 

An diesem Morgen hatte er mit Serena hier Tee getrunken. Inmitten seines „Urwalds“ wie sie mit einem Lachen die zahlreichen Pflanzen genannt hatte, die hier wuchsen und gediehen. Sie hatte sich in dem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, den er für sie auf den Balkon gestellt hatte, die Augen geschlossen und ihr Gesicht in die Sonne gehalten.

Für Caine, der auf seinem üblichen Platz auf der Brüstung saß, hatte sich die Zeit zurückgedreht und für einen Moment sah er das junge Mädchen wieder, das er damals in San Francisco geliebt hatte...

 

* * * * * Flashback * * * * * *

…There's nobody here   
It's just you and me   
It's where I wanna be   
But I hardly know this beauty by my side   
I'll never forget the way you look tonight… 

 

Es war eine zaghafte Freundschaft gewesen, die sich zwischen Caine und Serena entwickelte. Sie trafen sich bald jeden Morgen und jeden Abend, um gemeinsam den flammenden Sonnenauf- und -untergang draußen auf dem Wasser zu beobachten. Und irgendwann, fast unmerklich, war es mehr als Freundschaft gewesen.

Serena hatte ihm von sich erzählt. Von ihrer kleinen Tochter Maia, deren Vater nicht mehr am Leben war. Von ihren Eltern, die ihre schwangere Tochter vor die Tür setzten und wie sie in einer kleinen Wohnung über einem Lagerhaus untergekommen war. Vom Schichtdienst im Krankenhaus und ihrer Tante, die Maia wie ihr eigenes Kind großzog. 

Caine erzählte ihr von seiner Kindheit in China. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt sprach er über die Flucht vor den roten Garden, von der langen Reise nach Amerika, von all dem Fremden. Vom Tod seiner Mutter und dem Verschwinden seines Vaters. 

Die Worte schufen zugleich eine Distanz und Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen. Sie trugen beide Wunden, die sie vorsichtig und verletzlich machten. 

Bis zu dem Sonntag, an dem Serena ihn zu einem Picknick überredete...

Sie hatten sich am Pier verabredet, wie all die Tage zuvor. Den Tag hatte Serena mit ihrer Tochter und ihrer Tante verbracht. Jetzt eilte sie mit der gesamten Ungeduld und der Verliebtheit, die ihren Schritten Flügel zu verleihen schienen, den Holzsteg entlang. Der Picknickkorb, den sie trug, enthielt ein paar ausgesuchte Leckereien für ihr Abendessen und wog nicht sehr viel, aber schien sie doch irgendwie zu behindern. Sie hatte Caine ein Picknick versprochen, dass er nie vergessen würde. Was, wie Caine ihr versicherte, sicher nicht der Fall sein würde – es war sein erstes Picknick. 

Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, bei ihm zu sein. Zum erstenmal seit Seans Unfall hatte sie begonnen, ihr Herz einem anderen Menschen als ihrer Tochter zu öffnen. Sie verstand nicht alles an Caine, doch sie wusste, dass sie sich in seiner Nähe so wohl fühlte, wie seit langem nicht mehr. Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich, als sie ihn an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt stehen sah. Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu und seine schlanke Gestalt hob sich vom dunkler werdenden Himmel ab. Er sah aufs Meer hinaus. Dann spürte er ihre Anwesenheit, drehte sich um und lächelte. Serena eilte zu ihm. Sie hielten sich fest und küssten sich.

„Du siehst anders aus“, sagte sie schließlich. „Dein Haar. Du hast es zusammengebunden.“

Caine wirkte leicht verlegen.

Sie nickte und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als sie ihn musterte. „Es gefällt mir“, sagte sie dann mit einem Lächeln. Dann griff sie nach seiner Hand. „Lass’ uns nach unten an den Strand gehen. Ich habe dir ein Picknick versprochen, das du nie vergessen wirst...“

* * * * * Flashback Ende * * * * * *

 

Wenn er die Augen schloss, dann schien es ihm, als wäre das Picknick gestern gewesen, nicht vor fast fünfunddreißig Jahren. Die Erinnerungen und Empfindungen waren noch so deutlich. Er roch das Meer und die salzige Luft, schmeckte den Wein auf Serenas Lippen, als sie sich geküsst hatten...

Caine öffnete die Augen und sah wieder in den Hof hinab. Dort war jetzt weniger Betrieb. Der Nachmittag neigte sich langsam seinem Ende zu. Bald würde er Peter wecken müssen. Und vielleicht konnten sie noch gemeinsam essen, bevor sein Sohn zur Arbeit musste. 

Er trat zurück in seine Wohnung und ließ sich neben Peter auf der Plattform nieder.

 

* * * * * Flashback * * * * * *

Am Ende war noch eine Menge Essen übrig. Sie waren beide nicht sehr hungrig gewesen. Caine und Serena lagen nebeneinander auf der Decke; sein Arm lag über ihr, ihr Rücken lag an seiner Brust. Sie hielt seine Hand in der ihren, zeichnete die Schwielen und Risse mit den Fingerspitzen nach. Serena spürte, wie ein Zittern durch Caine lief. Sie lächelte und drückte seine Hand an die seidige Glätte ihres Halses. Dann führte sie sie tiefer und setzte seine Finger ein, um die Knöpfe ihrer roten Bluse zu öffnen. Sie schob seine Hand hinein und drückte sie auf ihre weiche Haut, direkt auf ihr wild pochendes Herz.

Caine zog sie enger an sich und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Halsansatz. Dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, lächelte ihn an, schlang die Beine um die seinen. Sie schob eine Hand unter seinen Kopf, zog ihn zu sich herab. Sie küssten sich erneut. Langsam, zärtlich.

„Ich bin in dich verliebt, Kwai Chang Caine“, flüsterte sie. 

„Serena...“ Seine Stimme klang atemlos. 

Sie streichelte mit dem Finger federleicht über sein Ohr, seine Wange, über seine Lippen. Sie rieb ihre Wange an der seinen, ließ ihn ihren Duft einatmen. „Ich möchte, dass du immer bei mir bleibst.“

„Ich bin hier.“ 

Seine Augen reflektierten den flammenden Sonnenuntergang und für einen Moment wirkte es, als wäre er überhaupt nicht da, obwohl sie seinen Körper dicht an ihrem spürte. Ein Schauer lief durch sie, doch das Gefühl der Kälte verschwand, als er sie dichter an sich zog. Sie fragte ihn nicht, ob er sie liebte. Etwas in ihr wusste, dass er die Worte nicht aussprechen würde, es vielleicht nicht konnte. Sie wollte ihn nicht drängen. Sie konnten auch später noch über eine gemeinsame Zukunft nachdenken. 

‚Ich bin hier’, hatte er gesagt. Das war für den Moment genug. Sie lächelte und ließ ihre Gedanken davon treiben, als er die letzten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete und eine Hand unter das kühle Leinen schob. 

Er spürte die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte. Spürte das Schlagen ihres Herzens unter seiner Hand. 

Unter einem mondbeschienenen Himmel, unter dem Baldachin der Sterne, liebten sie sich.

* * * * * Flashback Ende * * * * * *

 

Bevor sie sich trennten, hatte sie ihn gebeten, zu ihr und Maia in die kleine Wohnung zu ziehen. Ihr Nest, wie sie es nannte. Das für drei Jahre sein erstes wirkliches Zuhause geworden war. 

Caine ließ die Erinnerungen los und holte tief Atem. Er streckte den Arm aus und legte die Hand auf Peters Schulter. „Peter“, rief er ihn leise. „Du musst aufwachen.“

„Noch ein bisschen...“, murmelte sein Sohn. 

Er legte die Hand auf Peters Wange und wartete, bis sich die langen Wimpern teilten und ihn aus braunen Augen ein schläfriger Blick fand. 

„Paps?“ Schlagartig wurde Peter wach. „Ich... ich bin eingeschlafen.“ Er gähnte. „Dein berüchtigter Tee.“ Im nächsten Moment weiteten sich seine Augen und er sah auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Erleichtert sank er zurück. „Ich muss erst in zwei Stunden aufs Revier. Ich wünschte, du würdest mir erklären, wie du das schaffst, so ganz ohne Uhr.“

Caine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, wir könnten noch zusammen essen, bevor du zur Arbeit gehst.“

„Ja, gerne.“ Peter setzte sich auf und strich sich durch die Haare. „Hey, es tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Wir holen das irgendwann nach, ja?“ Er erinnerte sich ein wenig zu gut an sein Verhalten, bevor ihn der Tee seines Vaters ins Land der Träume geschickt hatte und sah verlegen weg. 

„Peter.“

Er konnte nicht anders. Er hob den Kopf und sah seinen Vater an.

„Du hast nichts getan, für das du dich schämen musst, mein Sohn.“ Eine warme Hand berührte seine Wange. „Und jetzt lass’ uns essen gehen.“

 

Ende


End file.
